


First Aid

by PattRose



Series: Battle Creek Cocktail Series [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Almost first time, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt and Russ go out for a drink and Russ suggests something and Milt lets him choose for a change. Milt also has something to ask Russ but friends show up and ruin Milt's timing.    </p>
<p>This might be a cocktail series.  Just depends.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

First Aid  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt and Russ go out for a drink and Russ suggests something and Milt lets him choose for a change. Milt also has something to ask Russ but friends show up and ruin Milt's timing. 

 

When Russ and Milt walked into the pub, Milt could see that Russ was tired and grouchy. Milt was going to try and make this a good evening out for a change. 

“What’s up with us going out for dinner and then to the pub?” Russ asked. 

Milt smiled at him. “You looked tired at the station today and I thought it would be nice to just relax a little. Was I wrong?”

“No, actually dinner was really good and I’m looking forward to ordering a drink. I’m ordering my own drink tonight, Milt. You always take over and order for me. I rarely like the ones you choose.”

“I’m glad dinner was a good idea, Russ. And as far as you picking the drink, you get to pick mine, too.”

The waiter walked up and asked Russ what he would like. 

Russ smiled and said, “We’ll have two Rum Aid’s.”

“Got it, I’ll be right back.” He walked away from the table smiling at the look on the tall ones face when he heard the name of the drink. 

“Russ, what is Rum Aid?” 

“Well, it’s Bacardi 151 rum, Malibu coconut rum, Captain Morgan spiced rum, Grand Marnier orange liqueur and ginger ale. You’re in for a treat.”

“Jesus, Russ, that sounds like I’m going to pass out after one drink. That’s a lot of alcohol.”

“No whining, Milt. Drink it and enjoy it without comment,” Russ kidded. 

The waiter brought back the two drinks and set them both down in front of them. They were in Margarita glasses and looked even huger than they sounded. Milt knew he had to drink it and shut up, so that’s what he intended to do.

“Big drink for two thirsty guys,” the waiter said as he waited for Russ to pay. Russ paid him and gave him a decent tip and then he walked away smiling. 

Milt took a sip and smiled. “Hey, this is really good, Russ. You know your drinks.”

“I like this one because you only need one to figure out what was wrong with your day.”

“And have you figured it out yet, Russ?”

“Not yet, but I’ve only had two sips of the drink so far. Give me time,” Russ answered wearing a big smile. 

“The reason I asked you out for dinner was to talk to you, but I never got a chance while we were at the restaurant. Too many people were around and I didn’t get to say what I wanted to. It’s amazing how many people we run into while we’re out and about. They all seem to know and like you, Russ,” Milt almost whispered. 

“They’ll all know and like you in time, Milt. Small towns are like that. That is if you stay that long,” Russ answered. 

Milt looked like he was thinking and was just about to say something when Holly walked up to the table. “Hi guys, mind if we join you?”

Erin and Holly stood before them and were waiting for an answer. Both men moved over on their sides of the booth and the girls slid in. 

Erin looked at both men and asked, “You don’t mind us sharing the booth, right?”

“Right,” Russ said sweetly. “This is fine with us, isn’t it, Milt?”

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Milt might have said it, but Russ knew he didn’t mean it. 

The girls talked about shopping and then asked the guys what they were doing. 

Russ said, “Milt took me to dinner tonight because I was a grouch. He thought that would help. What do you two think?”

Erin smiled. “It worked, you seem less grouchy to me, Russ. Great idea, Milt.”

Milt nodded and said, “Yeah.”

Russ almost laughed and he said, “Well, we’re going to hit the road, girls. We have some business to take care of. See you tomorrow.”

Both girls stood up and let the men get out and then they moved back in. 

“See you tomorrow, Milt and Russ,” Holly said sweetly. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, guys,” Erin added. 

Both men waved as they left and walked out the front door. 

Milt looked at Russ and said, “I wasn’t even done with my drink yet. What’s going on?”

“Did you want to ask me out on a date, or did you want to go back and sit with the girls and finish your drink?”

Milt smiled and blushed. “You knew?”

“I figured it out. I am a detective after all. You might be a Special Agent, but they don’t know everything. How would you like to come over to my house and have a drink?”

“That might make me appear easy, Russ.”

“Milt, you can always go back in and sit with the girls.” Russ almost laughed at the look on Milt’s face. 

“I am easy, who am I kidding? I would love a drink. I’ll follow you home,” Milt said. 

*

Milt was so nervous about having a drink at Russ’s house because he didn’t want to appear too easy. No matter what was said, he wanted Russ to respect him. When he knocked on Russ’s door, he must have looked nervous and shy because Russ smiled and said, “I’m not going to attack you on the first date, Milt.”

Milt laughed as he walked in. “So what are we drinking, here?”

“It’s really good, but I’m not telling you until after you taste it. Sit down on the sofa while I go in my kitchen and whip the drinks up. And I do mean whip.”

Milt heard Russ in the kitchen making a lot of noise and then heard a blender, so knew it was some type of blended drink. Russ came walking out carrying two champagne glasses filled with something that looked very good. Russ handed one to Milt and smiled. “Tell me what you think of it.”

Milt took a sip and smiled back. “It’s delicious. How did you make this taste like banana?”

“It’s got Jamaican dark rum, lemon juice, a little sugar and a banana. Mix it all up and blend it until smooth and pour into the glasses. It’s just that easy. It’s called Rum Bana.”

“It’s really good, Russ. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I’m glad you like it. Not everyone likes the drinks I make. Although, I haven’t made a drink for anyone here at the house in a long, long while.”

Milt smiled at that. “I haven’t been to anyone’s house in a long, long while. I guess we’ll both take it slow.”

Russ leaned into Milt and kissed his cool lips. “Your lips are cold, do you want me to warm them up?”

Milt almost laughed. “Yes, I would like that very much. But that’s all. We’re going to go slow, right?”

“Slow is good. Now come here. Let me have those tasty lips again,” Russ said as they began to kiss passionately. 

After about five minutes of non-stop kissing, Milt pulled away and said, “I have to go home.”

“It’s your call, Milt.”

“I think I better or we’ll both be sorry tomorrow.”

Russ took a drink and said, “At least finish your drink.”

“Maybe I could stay overnight on the sofa. This drink is going right to my head, among other places,” Milt confessed. 

“Sure, you can sleep on the sofa, but I have a second bedroom for guests that would probably be more comfortable.”

Milt relaxed a great deal when he heard that and drank the rest of his drink. Russ asked, “Would you like another one?”

“One more and that’s it. Then I have to go to sleep or I’ll regret it tomorrow,” Milt explained. 

Milt watched Russ as he walked into the kitchen to make the drinks and never wanted anyone as badly as he did Russ. _You’re waiting. You’re not a slut._

Russ came back to the living room carrying two more drinks. They clinked the glasses together and Russ said, “To us.”

Instead of drinking, Milt set his drink down and started kissing Russ once again. They were both getting really good at tongue hockey. Russ could tell that Milt was trying to be good, but was losing the fight. He decided to help Milt out. 

Russ pulled away from Milt’s wonderful lips and said, “Let’s finish our drink and we’ll talk about things tomorrow.”

Milt was never so grateful in his life. He was just about ready to throw himself at Russ. And he would have regretted it the next day. 

They finished their drink with little talk and then gave each other a good night kiss.

Milt got ready for bed and slipped into the soft bed, feeling the soft sheets and wished he was sharing the bed with someone else. No, not someone else, just Russ. Milt could hear Russ in cleaning up the glasses and clicking off lights before he went to bed. _I’m never going to be able to sleep_ Milt thought and the next thing he knew it was morning.


End file.
